El nuevo jugador
by St.Anger17
Summary: Gerold Dayne, más conocido como Estrellaoscura, huye del campo de batalla tras lo pasado en el Sangreverde. Pero lejos de esconderse como una rata, toma una decisión: convertirse en el nuevo jugador del Juego de Tronos.


**Disclaimer: **CDHYF no me pertenece a mí (aunque me gustaría) todo pertenece a GRR Martin.  
**PD:** Este fic participa en el reto Nº9 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras '¡Ni en Fanfiction nos quieren!'

Sin más, disfrútenlo.

* * *

-¡No! ¡No la cogereis mientras me quede aliento!- Gritó el caballero de la Guardia Real, o como lo recordaría desde entonces, Ser estúpido.  
-¿Sois ciego o idiota, Oakheart? Son demasiados. Bajad la espada.- Le advirtió el caballero Gerold Dayne, más conocido como Estrellaoscura, después de soltar una carcajada de desdén ante la galantería barata de Arys.  
-Haced lo que os dice, Ser Arys.- Le secundó el joven Dalt mientras tragaba sonoramente. Su voz sonaba segura, pero tras haber tirado la espada, sus ojos revelaban la desolación de haber sido descubiertos.  
El grupo que los acababa de emboscar llevaba el símbolo del sol y la lanza. Sin duda, eran hombres del príncipe Doran Martell, dirigidos por su capitán de guardias, Areo Hotah. El capitán, alabarda en mano, les había amenazado con matarlos a todos excepto a las dos princesas.  
Gerold observó como el Oakheart miraba a la princesa Arianne, que parecía muy confundida, mirándolo y boqueando como un pez, quizás intentando pedirle que se detuviera, pero no dijo nada, y el caballero de la capa blanca espoleó su caballo en pos de la batalla sobre la cubierta de la nave en la que se encontraban los ballesteros.  
_La misma nave que nos debía llevar hasta Sotoinferno, para coronar a la pequeña princesa. _Un grito sacó de su hilo de pensamientos al hombre de Ermita Alta. Había sido la niña, Myrcella Baratheon. La pequeña de rizados cabellos dorados era bastante lista: sabía que su Espada Juramentada no sobreviviría a aquel día. _Arianne quería una guerra. Quería coronarte para derrocar a su padre, liberar a sus primas, sentarte en el Trono de Hierro. Ella lo llamaba justicia, pero yo sé que ella solo quería venganza y poder. Quería una guerra, pero coronarte no hubiera significado nada, no hubiera sido suficiente. Solo había una forma de empezar una guerra, y al final, soy yo quien debe iniciarla, la gente me recordará por esto.  
_Llevó la mano a la espada. El mundo se había silenciado totalmente, apenas oía los gritos de las princesas, los relinchos de los caballos y el sonido de la espada de ser Arys degollando lanceros.  
En aquel momento solo existían Myrcella y él. Gerold reconoció que sería una pérdida despedirse de una cara tan bonita como la de la niña, que seguro que en el futuro sería muy bella; pero la guerra exigía sacrificios. La pequeña empezó a girar la cabeza lentamente, como si el ambiente se hubiera vuelto muy denso. Lo miró atónita, con un pequeño reguero de lágrimas derramadas desde sus bonitos ojos tan verdes como el mismo río junto al que se encontraban; la niña era muy inteligente, sabía porque el hombre de oscuros y fríos ojos violeta estaba desenvainando. Ahora, ella también sabía que no sobreviviría a aquel día.  
Pese a que el mundo se movía muy lentamente, la espada de Estrellaoscura fue un borrón que con un silbido, cortó los rizos dorados, la carne y el cartílago como si fuesen mantequilla. Cercenó parte de la oreja de la niña, pero esta intuitivamente se había dejado caer hacia un lado para evitar que le hubiera cortado el cuello.

Estrellaoscura se lamentó de haber fallado: su habilidad con la espada era infalible. Esa maldita niña no solo era inteligente y guapa, tenía buenos reflejos. Cuando levantó la espada de nuevo, una saeta pasó silbando cerca de él. Giró el cuello, y comprobó que Arys Oakheart yacía decapitado ante Areo Hotah, sobre la cubierta del barco; y los ballesteros Martell cargaban de nuevo sus ballestas tras haber abatido al caballo del caballero de la Guardia Real. Gerold envainó la espada y clavó espuelas. Si no huía, acabaría lleno de virotes como aquel pobre corcel.  
-¡A por él!- La orden del capitán hizo que los soldados tomaran rápidamente los pocos caballos que tenían- ¡Que no escape!

* * *

El joven de cabello plateado y mechón negro ya huía al galope cuando los hombres de Hotah se organizaron para perseguirle, lo que le daba mucha ventaja al joven. Junto al río Sangreverde crecía mucha vegetación, principalmente juncos, pero también había bastantes árboles en las zonas más húmedas, lo que dificultaba mucho la visibilidad, evitando almenos que lo siguieran con la mirada o que le dispararan una traicionera flecha a la espalda.  
Gerold se detuvo, sabía que le perseguían, y no podía permitir que le hostigaran mucho tiempo, pues cansaría rápidamente al caballo y quedaría a merced de ellos o del sol. No, lo que necesitaba era acabar con ellos y librarse de complicaciones.  
Se bajó del caballo, y le dio una palmada en la grupa, haciendo que de nuevo siguiera el camino entre los árboles, y él se internó entre la maleza, con la espada desenvainada y bien oculto. No podía dejar que un traicionero rayo solar delatara su posición, así que procuró esconder bien la hoja del arma.  
No esperó mucho tiempo, los cascos de los caballos se oían cada vez más cerca, siguiendo las huellas del caballo del joven Dayne, por lo que no esperarían un ataque desde la misma vegetación.  
Los jinetes no se hicieron esperar. Gerold sentía bajo sus pies la vibración de los golpes de los cascos de los corceles contra la tierra, cada vez más cerca. Más cerca. Aún más cerca. _¡Ahora!_  
Estrellaoscura salió desde su escondite y lanzó un tajo a las patas del primer caballo, y sintió como el hueso se rompía ante el beso de la espada.  
El caballo se desplomó entre relinchos de dolor y el jinete salió disparado a tal velocidad que se perdió entre la maleza. Los dos siguientes caballos no pudieron esquivar el cuerpo del primero y tropezaron con él; uno cayó de tal forma que aplastó completamente a su jinete con un siniestro crujido que Gerold identificó como el que hacía un hueso importante al partirse, y supo que ese ya no volvería a levantarse jamás. El otro cayó hacia un lado, aplastando la pierna del hombre que lo cabalgaba, que no tardó en empezar a aullar de dolor.  
Pero tuvo que rodar para esquivar el tajo que le dirigió el último jinete, un espadachín, que galopó para poner tierra entre él y su adversario. Cuando el caballero se levantó, miró a su atacante. El jinete tenía una cota de malla y un jubón anaranjado, el rostro era apenas distinguible por la distancia y el pequeño yelmo, pero se apreciaba por sus rasgos que apenas era un muchacho con un bigotillo sobre los finos labios. Los ojos y el único mechón visible eran muy oscuros, los rasgos típicos rhoynar. Picó espuelas en pos de Estrellaoscura, lanzando un grito para infundirse valor y blandiendo la espada sobre la cabeza.  
El caballero de Ermita Alta sopesó sus posibilidades: podía rodar hacia la izquierda, pero el chico daría la vuelta y se encontraría de nuevo con el mismo problema. Si intenaba rodar hacia la derecha para atacar al caballo al levantarse emplearía demasiado tiempo y si el caballo no lo arrollaba primero, el niño le lanzaría una estocada o un tajo y moriría. Pero si se quedaba en el mismo sitio moriría sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

El niño avanzó rápidamente, contemplando como Ser Gerold Dayne alzaba la espada y fruncia el ceño. No hacía ningún movimiento, solo sostener sobre su cabeza la espada de acero que había acabado rápidamente con la partida de búsqueda. La ira subió como fuego entre sus venas, y cuando bajó el brazo inclinándose ligeramente hacia el lado de la espada para cortar la cabeza del caballero, este saltó hacia delante; no hacia un lado u otro como esperaba el muchacho, sino hacia delante, y contempló estasiado como con un corte vertical la hoja de acero separaba su brazo del cuerpo a la altura del codo.

* * *

Estrellaoscura se llenó de sangre al haber cortado el brazo del muchacho, que empezó a gritar enloquecido sujetando lo poco que le quedaba del brazo de la espada. El caballo se detuvo completamente y el chico se tiró, se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y se quedó lastimosamente en el suelo, llamando a gritos a su madre.  
Gerold sonrió, nadie estaba a su altura, lo venía demostrando incluso antes de ser armado caballero, cuando siendo un simple escudero la gente lo alababa como el nuevo Jaime Lannister. Otros incluso le llamaban el nuevo Arthur Dayne, pero no tardaban en callarse cuando el muchacho les dirigía una mirada fría y sombría; Ser Gerold odiaba ser comparado con su pariente de la casa principal. Quizás por eso jamás reclamó a Albor, la espada que era relegada al mejor caballero de toda la casa Dayne.  
El sonido de las ramas al partirse y la hojarasca al ser pisada alertaron a Estrellaoscura, que se giró con la espada en alto, y contempló como el asta de una lanza se dirigía a su pecho rápidamente.  
El recuerdo de la princesa Myrcella acudió a su cabeza. Gerold imaginó como la niña seguramente había mirado el frío metal, la niña había contemplado a la muerte a través del filo de su espada...  
...Y se había salvado. Por instinto, Estrellaoscura se dejó caer hacia un lado, tal y como había hecho la princesa poco antes, pero no pudo evitar que la lanza le atravesara el hombro y lo derribara, soltando también la espada.  
El hombre que había empuñado la lanza era el primer jinete, el que había salido despedido entre los árboles. Estaba tambaleándose, apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al golpe al caerse del caballo y aún así, casi le había hundido la lanza en el corazón. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios del de ojos violeta, que caía al suelo con la pica aún clavada. Se intentó levantar, pero el hombre hizo presión sobre la herida de Ser Gerold y lo volvió a derribar, esta vez poniéndose sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo. Estrellaoscura le veía las intenciones: sacarle la lanza y clavarsela esta vez en el vientre o en la cara, matándolo.  
Cuando el soldado de jubón naranja fue a sacar el arma, el caballero la agarró con toda su fuerza, procurando dejarla bien clavada. _Si me la arranca, estoy bien muerto. Seré vencido por un puto aldeano gordo con una lanza malentrenado por un maldito plebeyo._

Pero la herida en Ser Gerold era demasiado profunda, y había perdido la sesibilidad en la mano izquierda. Se sintió desfallecer y sintió el sabor de la derrota en sus labios cuando el hombre consiguió llevarse la lanza, alzándola sobre su cabeza. Y la lanza descendió.  
Por segunda vez en ese día, el mundo se hizo denso, realentizado. Vio como las gotas de sangre caían junto a la hoja de la lanza, hacia su rostro. Y solo un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza cuando se obligó a cerrar los puños con fuerza: _¡Aún no!_

El caballero giró la cabeza a tiempo para que la lanza se clavara en la húmeda tierra, evitando el destino fatal. El gordo soldado Martell iba a volver a sacarla y volver a atacarlo cuando él mismo se abalanzó sobre la lanza con su propio cuerpo. Un sonoro crujido y un centenar de astillas volaron cuando la lanza acabó partida bajo el peso de Ser Gerold.  
El soldado gordo cayó hacia atrás cuando su punto de apoyo acabó roto. Estrellaoscura empezó a carcajearse, mientras que con el asta de la lanza rota se acercaba al soldado.  
-Si hubieras escapado, hubieras vivido. Si me hubieras dejado decir algo antes de intentar matarme, te habría dejado pedir piedad, Lord Cerdo.- cuando el soldado intentó decir unas palabras, le rajó el cuello con el asta rota. Contempló como sus ojos marrones, atónitos, se quedaban abierto, hasta perder toda la vida que emanaba de ellos.

Estrellaoscura caminó lentamente hacia su espada, y la recogió. Se encontraba agotado, y la herida le dolía horrores. Observó detenidamente el campo donde se había producido la escaramuza. El caballo con la pata cercenada seguía relinchando de dolor, el hombre cuyo corcel le había aplastado la pierna había huído, probablemente estaría muy cerca y si se empeñaba, podría seguir oyendo sus gemidos de dolor, pero con la herida abierta consideró más sensato irse simplemente.  
El caballo del niño estaba pastando paciblemente cerca de su dueño, como si nunca hubiera habido una batalla. El muchacho no se había movido mucho, solo que intentaba parar la hemorragia sin ningún resultado. Simplemente sollozaba y sorbía, completamente pálido ante la pérdida de sangre. Lo miró, con su sonrisa cruel en los labios, mientras el muchacho continuaba con su mirada perdida, llamando a su madre.  
Con dificultad, Ser Gerold subió sobre el caballo del muchacho demembrado y trotó en pos del caballo del soldado tullido. Necesitaría más de un caballo para volver a Ermita Alta.

* * *

Antes de abandonar el Sangreverde, y aventurarse a través del desierto, Gerold revisó las bolsas y alforjas de los caballos que había robado de sus perseguidores. Encontró algunas hogazas de pan duro y media rueda de queso mohoso; varios odres y pellejos de cuero que rellenó con las aguas turbias del río. En ese momento se preguntó si enfermaría por las aguas, pero al contemplar el desierto que tenía que atravesar hasta llegar a su castillo, no lo dudó; tal y como escribió Daeron El Joven Dragón en su Conquista de Dorne, el arma más mortífera de los dornienses era el Sol.  
Preparado para el viaje, se dispuso a galopar con el caballo libre tras él. Una punzada de dolor surgió en su hombro y se llevó la mano hasta ahí. Se había hecho un rudimentario vendaje con un trozo de tela roto, pero no se engañaba a sí mismo: necesitaba un maestre.

* * *

Pasaron los días, una vez desaparecido el Sangreverde Ser Gerold Dayne hacía trotar a su caballo entre las arenas de Dorne solo de noche, ocultándose en los pocos refugios que encontraba. Pero hubo días en los que al no encontrarlo, tuvo que trotar de día, fatigando considerablemente a los caballos. Probablemente no sobrevivirían al duro viaje a través de las dunas.  
La herida de su hombro empeoraba cada día más. Le dolía horrores y había empezado a emitir un olor rancio. Ermita Alta se encontraba a muchos días aún, así que Ser Gerold aprovechó para abrevar a los caballos con uno de los odres y bebió él mismo después de llevarse algo de pan a la boca. Sobre si realmente estaba enfermando, la verdad era que empezaba a sentirse mareado.  
Pero él era Estrellaoscura; no podía permitirse desfallecer. Llegaría a su castillo, y allí tras recuperarse, demostraría que él no era una pieza en el tablero. Él no era un peón. Él era un jugador dentro de aquel Juego de Tronos, y había movido su primera pieza en el Sangreverde, había iniciado una guerra.

* * *

Cada día que pasaba, el caballero estaba más cerca del castillo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aún más débil. La comida se le había acabado, y apenas le quedaban unas gotas dentro de un pellejo de agua. La herida empezaba a a quemarle y picarle, poniéndose de colores verdosos y negruzcos, y el olor era muy desagradable.  
También, Ser Gerold empezaba a delirar. Quizás el potente sol sobre su cabeza, la herida infectada, o una mezcla de ambas, le hacían pensar en cosas que para él no tenían la mínima importancia.  
Pensó en Arianne Martell y su plan para coronar a la niña. Se rió para sus adentros en ese momento _Arianne también es una niña. Confió el secreto a demasiada gente, y uno nos traicionó._ A Gerold aquello no le importaba, pero tenía sus sospechas _Ser estúpido pudo haber sido, siempre tan blanco y tan leal a su princesita. Aunque de haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué atacó a Hotah de frente? _Dejó de darle vueltas a su monólogo interior cuando unas punzadas en la cabeza le hicieron gemir de dolor. Aún quedaban leguas hasta llegar a Ermita Alta. Y quería empezar a descansar, aunque ahora se daba cuenta: cada vez quería ir a descansar antes, y durante más tiempo.

* * *

El primer caballo murió mientras Gerold cabalgaba sobre él, bajo el sol inmisericorde de Dorne.  
Con pocas combulsiones, el caballo dorniense no pudo volver a levantarse. Almenos no cayó sobre su pierna y no lo dejó tullido, pensó agradecido.  
Pero no encontró fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo, así que se quedó tumbado con el rostro pegado a la arena abrasadora. Pensó esta vez en Areo Hotah. A Estrellaoscura no había nadie que pudiera doblegarlo con la espada. Estaba seguro de que incluso estaba a la altura de Jaime Lannister, pero Hotah era diferente, siempre con esa alabarda tan afilada como una cuchilla. Ser Gerold solo lo vio una vez, cuando estuvo invitado a un banquete en Lanza del Sol, como representante de la casa Dayne. El norvoshi ya estaba entrado en años, impasible, con la gran alabarda siempre cerca, a las órdenes de Doran Martell.  
En aquel banquete su pensamiento siempre era, quién podría ganar en una lucha entre el capitán Hotah y Oberyn Martell, la Víbora Roja.  
Pero ahora la Víbora estaba yaciendo con los gusanos, y el único que quedaba era Areo.  
No pudo seguir pensando con claridad, vomitó sobre la arena. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Estrellaoscura gateó hasta el último caballo, recogió el pellejo, y bebió las últimas gotas de agua.

* * *

El caballo siguió a paso lento. A Estrellaoscura ya no le importaba estar cociéndose a fuego lento, bajo aquel sol que durante siglos había matado hombres a cientos, que había reducido ejércitos a ceniza y polvo.  
El caballo se moría, Gerold había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si iba exactamente en dirección a su castillo. Ya nada importaba: ni Ermita Alta, ni la guerra, ni Arianne, ni Ser Estúpido, ni Areo Hotah, ni siquiera su odio hacia Arthur Dayne... Todo se estaba acabando. Él estaba acabado. Pensó con amargura que estaba muriendo de la peor forma que podía morir, sin poder defenderse, sin una espada en mano.  
Gerold miró al cielo y al sol; al símbolo de aquella poderosa tierra: más poderosa incluso que la nieve y el frío del norte.  
Y antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio como un espejismo, una nube de polvo y arena se levantaba en dirección a él. Era el galopar de un grupo de caballos. _Un espejismo, o me han encontrado finalmente...Pase lo que pase, estoy acabado.  
_Y antes de caer desmayado con dolores y calamidades por todo su cuerpo, pudo ver el estandarte que enarbolaban: una espada y una estrella...

* * *

_Gerold se encontraba en un campo de batalla. Estaba junto a una solitaria torre de piedra, y reconoció a lo lejos las montañas rojas de Dorne.  
Había varios hombres en el suelo ante él, todos muertos. Dos de ellos llevaban la distintiva armadura de la Guardia Real, y los otros llevaban blasones sobre los petos: dos hachas cruzadas y coronadas, un puño gris sobre fondo de gules, una cabeza de caballo con ojos y crines rojas... Todos norteños.  
El sonido de espadas al chocar sacó de su ensueño al caballero. Observó como un hombre fornido con un mandoble de acero valyrio combatía a otro que llevaba la armadura de la Guardia Real y blandía una espada que despedía una luz blanquecina. Era Albor, la espada de la casa Dayne.  
El portador de Albor estaba haciendo retroceder al caballero enemigo, hasta acorralarlo contra el único edificio de en rededor, haciéndole caer entre las enormes piedras que estaban a los pies de la torre; pero cuando iba a matarlo de una estocada, un pequeño hombre con un lagarto león en el pecho le clavó una lanza por la espalda.  
El caballero de la armadura blanca soltó la legendaria espada, y cayó de rodillas. El hombre con el mandoble de acero valyrio se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, mientras alzaba la espada.  
-Gerold- Dijo el Guardia Real, mientras el mandoble caía hacia su cabeza; una potente ráfaga de viento se lo llevaba todo, incluyendo a Estrellaoscura antes de que pudiera ver el desenlace._

* * *

_Ahora estaba en un castillo desconocido. Lo contempló durante un rato, con la certeza de que le resultaba vagamente familiar; pero estaba seguro de que le era desconocido. Entró en él desde el patio de armas y se fijó en que los salones eran enormes y tenían estandartes de la casa Dayne por doquier; pero no había nadie que diera vida a tan majestuoso salón. Ni señores, ni doncellas, ni criados, ni lavanderas o guardias. Todo estaba vacío, sin vida.  
Estrellaoscura salió de nuevo al patio de armas, pero solo se encontró con un ambiente perturbador: nubes oscuras y grises en el cielo, que ocultaban el sol completamente, y una arena blanca y fría como suelo. Cuando el caballero iba a salir por el enorme portón del castillo, escuchó un grito de mujer; un alarido que le estremeció por completo. Provenía de una de las almenas del castillo, así que raudo como un relámpago, entró de nuevo a los salones y recorrió escaleras y empujó puertas en busca de la dueña de esa voz: algo dentro de él le obligaba subir. De nuevo, pensó que el castillo le era desconocido, pero sin embargo, sabía a dónde tenía que ir.  
Al abrir la última puerta tras subir cientos de escalones, se encontró con un pasillo que conducía a una habitación, con una dama en su interior frente a un gran ventanal sin cortinas.  
La mujer tenía el cabello oscuro y lloraba. Cuando el caballero entró, la figura dio un respingo, y empezó a girarse poco a poco. La mujer seguía llorando desconsoladamente, estaba sola, con un bebé muerto en brazos. Los cabellos le ensombrecían el rostro, pero cuando se acercó aún más para mirarla, esta levantó la vista, y su rostro hizo que un gusano frío le recorriera la espalda a Estrellaoscura, paralizándolo en el sitio.  
La mujer tenía los ojos completamente blancos, vacíos y muertos, con el rostro azulado y las venas muy marcadas sobre un rostro que con anterioridad, fue hermoso. Por los ojos violeta le caía un reguero de lágrimas negras.  
-Gerold- Dijo suplicante, antes de que una violenta ráfaga de viento lanzara a la dama por la ventana; el caballero intentó agarrarla pero todo se volvió borroso y la escena cambió de nuevo._

* * *

_Un bosque de robles se extendía a su alrededor. Él se encontraba en mitad de un camino, con las hojas otoñales enmarronadas caídas inundando como un mar el sendero. De un momento a otro, empezaron a atravesarlo en torpel una columna de hombres harapientos: todos llevaban yelmos, cotas de malla, lanzas, hachas y espadas. Gerold vio como desfilaban ante él, todos sobre caballos, mientras los cascos de los corceles hacían chapotear el barro. Los reconoció como un grupo de mercenarios, o de bandidos que se aprovechaban de los restos de un reino moribundo._  
_Ante los ojos de Ser Gerold pasaron un muchacho delgado, lleno de pecas y con un arco a la espalda; un hombre alto con espada, que llevaba un jubón que otrora fuera de color amarillo, y ahora era de pardo podrido y lleno de tierra; y detrás de él, a paso lento, avanzaba un palafrén negro con un niño rubio sobre él, con un ojo violeta intenso... Y en el lugar en el que debía estar el otro ojo solo un agujero tan profundo que desde el frente se podía ver al jinete que estaba detrás del muchacho. Al igual que la dama en el sueño anterior, el niño lucía una piel muy pálida casi azulada, con venas muy marcadas por todo el rostro, como el aspecto que mostraría un cadáver._  
_Justo cuando se posicionó junto a Gerold, el niño giró el rostro y mirando hacia abajo, contemplando a Estrellaoscura._  
_-Gerold...- Dijo, giró su rostro hacia delante y de repente una saeta atravesó el hueco de la cara, encajándose en el cráneo con la perfección de una llave en una cerradura._  
_Y mientras una nueva batalla comenzaba, el caballero de Ermita Alta fue arrastrado hacia otro lugar de su viaje onírico._

* * *

_Las tinieblas bañaban el lugar evitando que pudiera ver nada en rededor, por lo que se dispuso a caminar hacia delante, sin vacilar. Tras cada paso que daba, el eco reverberante de sus pisadas delataba la inmensidad de la estancia en la que se encontraba.  
Al poco tiempo, escuchó un sonido metálico que no le era desconocido: un hombre con armadura. Estrellaoscura se quedó quieto, en el sitio, hasta que el sonido paró, y entonces un intenso brillo iluminó la estancia cuando el hombre de la armadura desenfundó a Albor, y su luz iluminó aquella cámara de mármol y piedra.  
Ser Gerold se encontró rodeado de gradas, con pequeños tronos en los que se sentaban cientos de cadáveres: en las primeras filas eran pálidos, con heridas sangrantes y las venas azuladas azotando sus rostros como ríos en una montaña; y cuanto más alto miraba, en mayor estado de putrefacción se encontraban los muertos sentados. En las filas más altas, solo eran meros esqueletos con jirones de carne, cuales liches de las historias de terror de Poniente.  
Las paredes y la cúpula que hacía a su vez de techo, estaban cubiertas por completo de mosaicos que representaban el estandarte de los Dayne y escenas legendarias de caballeros y damas: un hombre con armadura extrayendo un metal brillante de una gran roca; otro con un arco atravesando el ojo de un dragón con una flecha; una mujer joven y bella con un arpa de plata tocando ante un hombre obeso y coronado; dos hermanos, uno con una espada de acero negro y otro con una espada de acero blanco en combate singular; otra mujer, armada con un hacha de guerra sobre los cadáveres de sus enemigos.  
Todas las imagenes mostraban que los personajes tenían los mismos rasgos: cabellos rubios casi plateados, con ojos violetas. No era difícil imaginar que era todo aquello: los diez mil años de historia de la casa Dayne. Pero Gerold se quedó mirando la última imagen que descubrió: un hombre con pelo de plata y un solitario mechón negro, montado sobre un caballo con una espada ensangrentada en la mano, y una niña con la cabeza empapada en su propia sangre. Ser Gerold Dayne se reconoció así mismo.  
De repente, todos los cadáveres comenzaron a golpear con el puño los reposabrazos de los pequeños tronos, coreando un único grito.  
- ¡Perjuro! ¡Perjuro! ¡Perjuro! ¡Perjuro! ¡Perjuro!  
Todos lo gritaban: hombres y mujeres, niños y damas, caballeros y doncellas... Estrellaoscura contempló como el caballero que había desenfundado a Albor se ponía en posición de combate, y se lanzaba a por él. Pero él tenía en las manos una espada, y sonrió al comprobar que era de acero valyrio.  
Chocaron sus espadas, y las hicieron bailar varias veces, pero Gerold sintió el miedo de nuevo cuando comprobó que ese caballero era mucho mejor espadachín que él. Y el duelo acabó rápidamente cuando el beso de Albor quebró la espada de Estrellaoscura, desarmándolo.  
-¡Perjuro!- Y con los gritos de los cadáveres, el caballero enemigo lo apuñaló con la Espada del Amanecer..._

* * *

Gerold se reincorporó rápidamente de la cama en la que se encontraba con la cara cubierta de sudor y jadeando. Tras recuperar la compostura y la respiración, comprobó que se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar: su habitación en el castillo de Ermita Alta, y junto a él, velándolo y con un rostro frío y seco, su maestre.  
-¿Cuánto llevo postrado?  
-Tres semanas, Ser. Te encontraron muy enfermo y a punto de morir. Me costó hacerte recuperar las fuerzas.- De pocas palabras, así era el hombre más letrado de Ermita Alta.  
- Es mucho tiempo. ¿Qué noticias hay de Lanza del Sol? ¿Cuándo vendrán a por mi cabeza?  
-Aún no han dicho nada. Pero me han informado de que un nuevo Guardia Real ha llegado a Dorne.-  
-Oh sí... Querrá investigar la muerte de Ser Estúpido, que seguro me la habrán cargado a mí los malditos Martell. Intentas ayudarlos y a la mínima ya te han envenenado.- Gerold se levantó de la cama y se deshizo de las finas sedas para dormir, que ahora estaban pegajosas por el sudor. Completamente desnudo, fue hacia un espejo y miró a su propio reflejo. Los fieros ojos color violeta y su característica sonrisa cruel que lo acompañaba desde que era niño seguían en su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba algo desnutrido, pero en una semana estaría completamente listo.- Maestre Squall, he tenido un sueño. Una visión. Mis ancestros me juzgaban por lo que pasó en el Sangreverde y me llamaban perjuro.-  
-En la ciudadela nos enseñan que los sueños no predicen nada, Ser-  
-Déjame terminar. En el sueño me hacían combatir, como si fuera un juicio por combate, y yo perdí. En el sueño también comprobé que soy el único Dayne con vida. Los que murieron hace poco, todos dijeron mi nombre antes de morir. Soy la última esperanza de la casa Dayne, y casi desperdicio la vida con lo que pasó con la cachorra de león. Pero eso se acabó. Ya no seré más un peón en el tablero. Yo seré un jugador. Jugaré al Juego de Tronos y elevaré a la casa Dayne al lugar al que le pertenece.-  
-Cualquiera diría que has cambiado. ¿No habrás perdido la cabeza en el desierto?- El maestre Squall quizás esperaba una respuesta, pero se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que volvió a hablar - ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Ermita Alta apenas tiene un puñado de ballesteros para defender el castillo.  
-Primero, me haré con los leales de Campoestrella. Mi prima me abrirá las puertas, o tendré que usar trucos más sutiles. En cualquier caso, una vez con los hombres de la casa Dayne y sus vasallos en mi poder, daré paso a la parte más complicada del plan: la proposición de matrimonio a Arianne Martell y la posibilidad de ser el señor de Lanza del Sol.- El maestre permaneció impasible. Seguramente había adivinado lo que se propinía Estrellaoscura, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Te preguntas si me aceptarán después de lo que hice? Lo hice por complacerla. La seguí, y no la traicioné. Derrocaré a su padre y la alzaré como mi reina, tanto como ella quería. El momento en el que Dorne entra en la guerra por el Trono de Hierro. El rey en el Sur, comienza aquí.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas de nuevo, y Gerold Dayne ya había recuperado todas las fuerzas, y afilaba su espada todas las mañanas, la misma espada con la que le había cortado la cara a la niña Lannister. Los espías mandaban cartas regularmente, informando que el Guardia Real Balon Swann acompañado de Obara Arena y leales tanto de los Martell como del Trono cruzaban el desierto en pos de él.  
Por fin, llegó el día en el que le informaron que la expedición de castigo estaba por llegar a las murallas de Ermita Alta. Aún era por la mañana, pero el sol ya arrojaba sin piedad sus rayos, cociendo a quien llevara armadura. Estrellaoscura tenía ese presentimiento, que Ser Balon Swann estaba muriéndose de calor, y eso le daría ventaja en batalla. Lo que no sabía era en qué bando estaría la Serpiente de Arena. ¿Iría con Balon, y entre los dos intentarían acabar con él? Era lo más lógico, él podría con el caballero o con la hija de la Víbora en combate singular, pero los dos contra él sin duda sería muy arriesgado, incluso para Estrellaoscura. Tenía la opción de que ella tuviera en mente que Gerold haciendo lo que hizo en el Sangreverde intentaba ayudarla, liberarla de donde fue apresada, pero era una posibilidad muy remota, y ni de lejos nadie se tragaba eso viniendo de él.  
Así que llamo a un pequeño copero y le pidió que le trajera agua de limón, sin endulzar. El vino te hacía lento y temerario en la batalla, pero una buena bebida ácida te deja despierto y atento.  
Cuando el niño volvió, llevaba una bandeja con la bebida, y extrañamente tenía una carta y un pequeño cuchilllo para abrirla.  
-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Le preguntó Gerold al niño, que tenía una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.  
-Un salvoconducto, ser. Es de un amigo, mi señor.- Le tendió la carta con gracilidad, mientras le entregaba el abrecartas mostrándole la bandeja. La carta tenía una araña lacrada como sello.  
-Sé de quién es esto- Cogió el abrecartas, pero no hizo ademán de abrirla. Se quedó mirando al niño con su sonrisa cruel.- Dile a tu amo que yo no soy un peón de nadie. Quizás crea que me uniré a él para colocar algún rey en el Trono mejor que ese pequeño Lannister. Pero nada de eso me interesa. Dile a la araña, que el tiempo de Estrellaoscura ha llegado.- Agarró al niño por la muñeca. El chiquillo empezó a gritar de terror con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, como si quien lo agarrara fuera una especie de demonio. El vaso cayó en el suelo con un sonido metálico, junto a la bandeja que también salió disparada.  
Ser Gerold puso el brazo del niño sobre el posamanos del pequeño trono de Ermita Alta. El niño gritaba, sollozaba y se meó encima, pero Gerold tenía una presa sobre su brazo imposible de liberar. Puso la misiva justo debajo de la mano del pequeño, y con su mano libre alzó el abrecartas, que cayó con tal fuerza que atravesó hasta la madera de su asiento. El niño gritó y gritó hasta que de un tirón extrajo el cuchillo, la carta y un centenar de astillas. Cayó de rodillas y se alejó berreando, y en todo ese tiempo, la sonrisa permaneció inmutable en el rostro del caballero.

* * *

Y pasada ya una hora, tras haberse tomado su agua de limón y haberse pasado el resto del tiempo afilando la espada hasta dejar un filo agudísimo, el maestre Squall le avisó que el enemigo ya estaba a las puertas del castillo.  
Gerold se levantó. El fin estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo, sentirlo bajo la ropa de cuero endurecido y la armadura ligera.  
Su maestre ya le había informado sobre el Guardia Real. Distinguido veterano de la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Bastante bueno con la maza. Él era rápido, así compensaría la fuerza de su rival. Había escuchado como Oberyn con una lanza había hecho caer a la Montaña. Afortunadamente, Estrellaoscura no tenía que combatir con Gregor Clegane, pero el detalle le serviría de ayuda.

Las puertas de pino se abrieron, y los intensos rayos de sol bañaron el salón de Ermita Alta mientras el caballero salía al exterior. Contempló el cielo, tan azul y despejado; que en breve sería testigo de una matanza. Bajando las pocas escaleras de piedra, en el patio de armas estaban el Guardia Real, bajando de su caballo junto a Obara. Los leales que habían hecho el camino a pie estaban muy cansados y jadeando la mayoría.  
_ ¿Acaso has sido tan idiota como para realizar una marcha forzada hasta aquí solo por gloria? No solo estás agotado caballero, sino que tus hombres están por desfallecer. La ventaja es mía, estás acabado.  
_-Ser Gerold de la casa Dayne- Levantó la voz el Guardia Real -Se te ha encontrado culpable de los crímenes de asesinato de un Guardia Real e intento de asesinato de un familiar de la casa real. Arroja la espada para que que pueda dictar sentencia y restablecer la Paz del Rey.- La voz sonaba grave aunque cansada bajo el yelmo. Tenía un Lucero del Alba en la mano y en la otra un enorme escudo en forma de lágrima, con dos cisnes enfrentados, el emblema de la casa del caballero. Estrellaoscura no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.- ¿Vos estáis demente Ser? ¡Arrojad la espada!  
-¡Yo no maté a Ser Estúpido, Ser Idiota! Areo Hotah le rebanó la cabeza cuando intentó coronar al cachorro de león. ¡Los Martell te han engañado, hoy vienes a tu muerte!- Balon Swann se giró y miró escrutinadoramente a Obara Arena, que permanecía impasible, bastantes pasos por detrás. Las tropas del Trono se lanzaban miradas de desconfianza con las tropas de los Martell. Y todos rodeados, apenas sin darse cuenta de ello, por las veintenas de ballesteros ocultos en las almenas del castillo.  
-Yo mismo te cortaré tu lengua bífida, Ser. ¡No oses confundir y engañar a nuestros hombres!- Aunque la voz de Ser Balon sonaba enfurecida, ya era tarde. La semilla del caos ya estaba plantada. Y el calor encendía demasiado los ánimos. Ser Gerold bajó y se puso a la altura del Guardia Real, apenas a unos pasos, con la espada en la mano, apoyada en el suelo de arena del patio de armas.-¡Arrojad la espada!  
_¿Y por qué la única respuesta que se me ocurre, es la tuya? Incluso en mi momento de gloria, debes estar presente... Cuánto te odio, Arthur. _Con una sonrisa melancólica, Estrellaoscura respondió:  
- Si la quieres... Entonces la tendrás, Ser.- Y como un relámpago, la espada de Gerold Dayne voló hacia el rostro de Balon Swann a una velocidad cegadora, mientras la batalla de Ermita Alta daba comienzo bajo el sol de Dorne.

* * *

TAH-DÁH, pfff, me ha costado muchísimo este one. Ser Gerold es un personaje complicado, estaba cada dos por tres preguntándome si lo estaba haciendo bien, y el resultado no se si ha sido del todo malo. Al final me ha ocupado 6.000 palabras, el mayor tocho del reto, espero que sea ameno para le gente y os guste, porque lejos de ganar el foro lo que quiero conseguir con esto es divertirles a todos, al menos, solo la mitad de lo que yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

PD: no acabar la lucha de Balon Swann vs Gerold Dayne se debe a que no sabemos cómo acabará este conflicto. Hasta Vientos de Invierno no sabremos nada, así que no veía por qué darle un final si luego estaba equivocado.  
PD2: La muerte de Edric Dayne se me hizo necesaria, pero no es canónica aún, no sabemos que sucede con él tras lo de Lady Corazón de Piedra.  
PD3: lo de la carta de Varys, es lo que pienso de las teorias de que Gerold trabaja para Varys o Meñique: yo no lo creo, creo que Gerold opera por su cuenta y únicamente a sus intereses.

Bueno, por último, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
